Documents, such as web pages, can be matched to other items, such as advertisements, on the Internet. For example, a publisher of a website may allow advertising for a fee on its web pages. When the publisher desires to display an advertisement on a web page to a user, a facilitator can provide an advertisement to the publisher to display on the web page. The facilitator can select the advertisement by a variety of factors, such as demographic information about the user, the category of the web page, for example, sports or entertainment, or the content of the web page. The facilitator can also match the content of the web page to a keyword from a list of keywords. An advertisement associated with the matched keyword can then be displayed on the web page. A user may manipulate a mouse or another input device and “click” on the advertisement to view a web page on the advertiser's website that offers goods or services for sale. Advertisers desire that the advertisements displayed on a web site appeal to users viewing the web site so that the number of users selecting of clicking on the advertisement will be high.
Certain publishers create web sites that contain little informational content for the specific purpose of hosting advertisements that will generate revenue for the publisher. The publishers of such web sites sometimes attempt to manipulate the website so that it will appear high in a listing of search results. Such publishers may also purchase less expensive keywords associated with a product and link the advertisement to web pages containing little informational content but many additional advertisements for products associated with more expensive keywords. In this way a publisher can purchase a less expensive keyword but have the benefit of advertising products or services associated with expensive keywords. Users viewing such low informational content pages will frequently select or click on the advertisements on the page in order to move to a more informative web page.